


PR Lightspeed Rescue Gold Ranger

by LightspeedRanger6



Category: Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoption, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 08:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13314501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightspeedRanger6/pseuds/LightspeedRanger6
Summary: This is the story of Sethhlilia. The adopted daughter of William Mitchell and adopted sister of Dana and Ryan Mitchell. When she's older she falls in love with a certain Red Lightspeed Rescue Power and he is named Carter James Grayson.





	PR Lightspeed Rescue Gold Ranger

Meet Sethilia: She's two years old, very smart for a two year old. No one knows who her biological parents are. The story will reveal Sethilia's whole backstory.


End file.
